


Meeting the Family

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: When one meets the family, you either sink or survive... what will be the final answer be?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Original Female Character/Original Male charter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Paneville





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_November 2020
> 
> Prompt: Meeting the Family

Meeting the Family

She walked around her flat, taking her time getting ready for her plans for later that evening. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She went to the kitchen to begin preparing the dinner of roast lamb with root veggies, with homemade bread and butter with herbs from her garden. A salad prepped and ready to mix when time came. With dinner underway, she moved to the table. The table set for four with a colorful centerpiece of gold, red, silver leafed roses.

As she was placing the last of dinner setting, her fiancé came in from his run. Her breath caught as she watched him shrugging out of his trainers at the door to place them in the coat closet next to the door. His jogging pants hung low on his hips as his defined abs peeked out from under his shirt when he stood, stretching as he stood.

Smiling at her, “Hi. It smells great in here. I told you I would help after my run.” He walked to her next to the table and kissed her on the top of her head of silky black tresses.

She had to tilt her head back to look into his eyes, “I had a lot of nervous energy to burn off and I love cooking it calms me, you now that. You my sexy professor need a shower. They’ll be here soon.”

Wagging his brown eyebrows at her, “Are you planning on joining me?”

Smiling and pulling from his arms, “Nice try; I’ve already had mine. I need to dress, fix my hair, and do my makeup. You should be done with your shower and dressed by the time I take care of that.”

He followed her petite form down the hall noticing her slow pace. “Hey, are you nervous?”

“Are you? I already know my family.” She opened a closet to hand him a towel as he headed into the bathroom.

“No, should I be?” He looked at her as he turned the water on to warm up as he began to undress.

“Well… get clean, I’ll see you when you are done.” She said with a smile.

* * *

An hour later, he stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, checking his appearance. He had changed his shirt three times. First was a simple blue cotton tee shirt. Then he took that off and put on a grey short sleeve button down. Shaking his head, he finally decided on the red long sleeve button down and silver vest, black trousers, no tie. Nodding at his final look, he ran his fingers through his hair one last time, took a deep breath before exiting the room.

He paused just outside of the door as he heard her talking to her parents who must have just arrived. He really wanted them to like him, but at the same time, he didn’t need their permission to love their daughter. He didn’t need their permission to marry her. Yes, he knew it was important to her for them to get along, and he would love that as well, but he knew how different he was, compared to them. They were practically wizarding royalty. He also wouldn’t be anything he wasn’t, not to impress anyone.

Clearing his throat and standing taller, he turned on his heels going back into the bedroom to put his jean and tee shirt back on. When he walked into the living room where everyone located he saw the heated look in his fiancé’s eyes, as she looked him over.

Holding out a hand to her father, “Hello Professor Longbottom. I’m Matthew Jenkins; it’s nice finally to meet Kayla’s parents. I’m sure you have a good number of questions for me.”

Pansy looked over the young man in front of her and being who she was stated, “Damn, I can tell why you fell for him. Look at him.” Nodding to her daughter.

“Oh, Mum you have no idea!” Kayla said.

“In the room and right here.” Neville said.

“Oh, Daddy, you know Mum likes them muscular and inked.” Kayla tapped where she knew a tattoo of a certain snake rested on her father’s skin.

“So do you it would seem.” Matt laughed at his girl as she bit her lip.

“That I do. Now who’s ready to eat?” Kayla asked.

* * *

Later that evening when Neville and Pansy were getting ready for bed, Pansy asked, “Well, are you ready to give her up?”

“Never in a million years, but he could have been worse, ya know for knowing what he is.”

Pansy frowned, “You mean Muggle?”

“Gods, no! American!”


End file.
